Losing Control
by Dahlia Lane
Summary: Robin keeps having the werid dreams with Amon and the orbo gun in it, and gets afraid and starts to lose control.R-R Complete
1. Why is this happening?

Chapter one-Why is this happening?  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Witch Hunter Robin there I said it you have shattered my little world of illusions * tear *  
(A.N. First fic not sure if it is good enough to be graced on this web site. You decide well her it goes!)  
  
"No Amon!" Amon looked at her over the barrel of the gun. He pulled the trigger.  
Robin burst out of bed in a sweat, these dreams were getting out of hand. At first she though they were a figment of her imagination, but now she wasn't so sure. She slowly got out of bed, and her bare feet hit the cold floor. .She quickly took a cold shower, to calm herself down and collect her thoughts. She decided she was going to stay as far from Amon today as possible. She had never done this before but she just couldn't handle this anymore. She had had that dream three times in the past four days, and all that causing her to loose a great deal of sleep. That reminded her to glance at the clock, to discover it was 1:14. 'Great'  
She hoped desperately that Amon wouldn't yell at her today. After one of those dreams she could barley stand to be around him let alone go through one of his punishments.  
She decided to ride down to Harry's for a bit. She new he wouldn't be open but she hoped that she could quickly pop in for an espresso since work was just an hour away.  
"Why Hello Ms. Robin what brings you here so early?" "Hello Master, I just thought I would stop in for an espresso, if you don't mind?" "Of course not come in."  
Robin sat at the counter and sipped her cup silently. "Ms Robin you seem a little shy today is something wrong?" It was always silent between the two of them, when Robin came to get her espresso, and Master found it quite comforting, but today it was the way they were silent. Her bottle green eyes showed signs of confusion and worry. And her brow stressed as though she were thinking about something very hard.  
"It's nothing" she said giving him that calm smile that could persuade any body. The smile that said it was alright but was still filled with so much pain and grief.  
She left Harry's very quietly, quietly got on her visap and quietly drove away.  
She got to the STN-J at precisely 2:15. When she walked through the door way she found she was the only one there, except for Micheal of course whose head phones she could hear from all the way from the door. He looked up at her and gave her a quick nod before flying his fingers across the key board once more. She sat down at her seat and looked around the room again. She couldn't believe no one else was there. She flipped through a file that was on her desk. It was of course on another witch and it wasn't one she had seen before.  
An hour later Miho and Sakaki came in chatting about something, she wasn't really interested. Amon shortly fallowed them, and surprisingly Dojima did too.  
"Well Dojima decided to get out of bed to come do your job for once?" "Oh shut up Sakaki I come to work often enough, and how can you blame me it's as dull as dirt around here."  
"Well we'll just make it a little more interesting. Here are some files to go through, have them back on my desk by twelve." Said Karasuma handing her a large stack of files. Dojima sighed and reluctantly sat down. Robin looked at her own stack of files; she had already sorted through them at least twice. And she couldn't get anymore information out of them if she wanted to, which she didn't. She put her head down on the desk and closed her eyes.  
No one really noticed that Robin was sleeping, they were all consumed in doing their own work. Except Amon who watched her, taking a glance around the room every few seconds to make sure no one was watching him watch her. He admired how calmly she slept. He never slept that calmly, his nights were always filled with nightmares. He forced himself to take his eyes away from her to get on with his work just stealing glances every now and then. Unaware Robin's head was filled with nightmares of her own.  
* *  
"Amon No don't do it, I'm not a witch!"  
* *  
Robin began mumbling and thrashing around at her desk. "Sakaki look, what do you think is wrong with Robin?" "Nightmare I guess, do you think we should wake her up?"  
"No! I'm not a witch!" At this point Amon walked in to find Sakaki and Dojima trying to hold Robin down. "Robin, Robin wake up!"  
* *  
"All witches must be hunted": Amon stood there and then finally pulled the trigger.  
* *  
Robin burst out of her sleep to see Amon standing over her. 'No this time it wasn't a dream, he's actually going to kill me!' "No get away from me." With a little light in her eyes she shot out her craft right at Amon. Amon got shot back into the wall but of course because of the orbo cross around his neck the fire didn't burn him. He barely had time to put his hand on his gun holster before he blacked out. "Robin what are you doing?" screamed Sakaki. For the first time Robin's surrounding's actually came into view. She stood there in front of a slumped over Amon and a petrified Dojima and Sakaki, who was holding his gun. "What is happening to me?" Tears started forming in her eyes as she ran out of the office  
  
(A.N. Hey how was that? It's my first fic and I don't know about the whole downloading thing and I'm just confused and scared that every body will hate it. Plz if you have any suggestions on how to make my story's better or on were I should go from here plz tell me in your reviews, oh and plz review to ha ha ok bye! P.S. If I didn't spell any names right either be sure to point that out to me or if any body is OOC thanx bye!)  
  
Robin's-Hope 


	2. Control completely lost

Chapter 2-Completely Lost  
  
(A.N. hey every one I am happy to say that my first few reviews were great and I am really happy that you liked this. Oh and shout outs at the end!)  
Disclaimer: See disclaimer in chapter one, basically it just says I don't own Witch Hunter Robin but I wish I did  
P.S. My spell check it currently well not working so I probably spelled a lot of things wrong and am not able to fix them so plz bear with me until I can get it fixed  
  
'What's happening to me?' Robin sat in the rain under a tree in the park. The park where she first used her glasses. The glasses, Amon gave her. 'Amon, I'm so sorry. How could I do that to him? I would never try to hurt any of my co-workers. And especially not...him.' It was raining heavily now. 'Amon must hate me. I can't go back to work, I can't face him again. I don't care what the others think but how could I...how could I ...lose control like that. I should know to trust Amon he's my partner, and I care for him so much. He would never do anything like that to me, he wouldn't try to hunt me...would he?'  
Back at the office Amon was finally waking up. "Amon, Amon are you ok?" Amon awoke in the middle of the group of people, Michael who was closest to him.  
"Good you're awake." Michael said standing "What happened, where's Robin?" His head was finally starting to remember the past events. Remember that Robin woke up and was suddenly afraid of him. "Whoa easy you've been out for a wile, and as for Robin well we don't know were she is, we were just about to sent Karasuma and Sakaki out to find her-" "No don't, I'll find her." "Are you sure? You got hit pretty badly and you might not be able to handle a gun." Said Sakaki who was now beside Michael.  
Amon shot a glare at him. "What do you mean, do you want me to shoot Robin?" "No No! I just mean if she hasn't calmed down yet"- "If she hasn't calmed down yet I'll do what's necessary. Did she take her Vespa?" "No" Said Karasuma who also joined them, wanting to make sure her rookie partner didn't say anything else to upset him. 'Then she didn't go home' thought Amon. "Amon are you sure you don't want one of us to go with you?" For a response Amon turned his back to them and walked out the door.  
"Well he's certainly concerned with the person who just tried to kill him." Said Sakaki when he was sure Amon was out of ear shot.  
'Oh Amon I'm so sorry.' Robin was walking trough the park trying to clear her head. "Robin, Robin!" 'Amon?' She turned around to see Amon get out of his car and start walking toward her. Suddenly she started to panic again. 'What if he has come to hunt me? He could just want me destroyed for doing that to him.' One side wrestled with herself saying that Amon would never do that to her, that she should trust him. But no matter how much the moon tries's to out-shine the sun, the moon always loses. No matter how bright it is. (A.N. I read that some were I think in a Rurouni Kenshin fic, if it's your line sorry but I really love it. Ok back to the story) Panic took over, and her eyes were once again shrouded in flame. She was suddenly surrounded by a circle of fire forbidding anyone to get any closer.  
"Robin stop I'm only trying to help!" "No get away leave me alone!" She shot another wave of flame at Amon. This time he dodged it and ran toward her. Robin saw him burst through her circle of fire. "No get away from me, I'm not a witch!" She started to run, but was caught by the hold of Amon's arms. "I know you're not a witch, but you will be if you keep losing control. You'll end up just like Kate! I' don't want to lose you too!" Robin stopped trying to pry herself out of Amon's grip and stared at him. Was he serious did he really want to help her...not hunt her? "We can beat this Robin, we can beat it. But you have to trust me!" Suddenly all the fire surrounding them blew out and Robin collapsed in Amon's arms. "I trust you Amon, I...trust you." That was the last thing she said before she fell into uncounsiness. Amon slowly picked her up and brought her back to his car. He slid her into the passenger seat and drove off. But not before tucking a strand of strawberry-blond hair behind her ear.  
  
(A.N. hey how did you guys like it? I am just really happy that u guys liked the first chapter. I was really happy when I read all those great reviews. ^_^, and again I am terribly sorry for the spelling errors I am working hard to make my spell check work again! And I'm sorry that the chapters are kinda short it's e-z for me to make short chapters and update often so I will be updating soon! It's spring vacation and I will spend all the time that I am not devoting to softball or my friends to the computer. Oh and sorry my A.N. are so long too!)  
Shout outs  
RunningFreeWitch~ again thank you for giving me such a great idea!  
  
Bana~ I am really glad you read I really like your writing and it's nice to have your compliments.  
  
Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin~ thank you for reviewing and be sure to update your stories, or I may start to hate you a little lol J/k ^_^  
  
ShiroKitsune~ thank you for you nice review sry I didn't spell Vespa right I just had no idea how you spelled it.  
  
Robin's hope 


	3. Thoughts

Chapter3- Thoughts  
  
(A.N. Hey it's me I'm really, really glad every one likes it. But you've heard me say that enough times. Ok sry it took me longer I went to a friend's house and I had extra softball practice, and another friend came over and she thinks it's stupid I like anime so I couldn't update wile she was here. So I really was confused on how to write this chapter so remember if any one has any ideas plz plz send them in...but I don't want to sound desperate or anything.  
Disclaimer: See disclaimer in chap 1 and 2, do I have to write one for every chapter? You're asking a little too much there.  
  
By the time Amon pulled up to his apartment it had stopped raining. He got out of the car, and surprisingly heard the passenger door click open. A stumbling Robin stammered out of the car. Amon barely had time to get to her before she collapsed. 'Will she ever learn' though Amon. He looked down on her sleeping figure. 'She hardly ever acts her age. She's fifteen and she acts more mature than Sakaki and Dojima combined.' Amon slowly got his apartment keys out and opened the door, being especially careful not to wake Robin. The first thing she would do would be to try to walk, and he thought he could handle her just a little bit better if she were sleeping.  
He walked in and set Robin down on his bed, just in time to hear his phone ring. He got it out of his coat pocket and clicked it open. "Amon, are you there?" came Michael's voice over the other end. "Yes Michael, I've got Robin. I'm at my apartment." "Oh good, I thought something bad might have happened. Uh...Amon?" "What is it Michael?" "You didn't have to...uh...shoot her did you?" "No Michael, she hasn't totally lost control- yet. She'll be asleep for a few more hours." Amon heard a sigh of relief coming from the other end of the line. "So I'll expect you won't be coming back to work today?" "No." "Ok I'll tell the rest of them, they'll all be worried. Take care of her okay." With that Amon snapped his phone shut.  
He walked into his room to check if Robin was still asleep. 'Good' he thought to himself, when he saw her silently resting. She was scrunched up into a ball with her hands around her knees, and her face was softly resting on his pillow. 'She's so beautiful, what did I just think that?'  
Just then Robin's eyes snapped open to see Amon standing over her, just like at Raven's flat. She let out a gasp of surprise and set the flowers Amon had on the night stand on fire. (A.N. Ya I know Amon having flowers would be kinda weird but I couldn't think of anything else.) Amon quickly smothered the fire with his coat he had in his hand. "Robin-" said Amon reaching for her. Robin scrunched back onto her pillow, away from his outstretched hand. 'What is wrong with me I'm not afraid of him. No I'm not but whenever I see his I see his gun too, but why am I afraid of that? I shouldn't be afraid of orbo I'm not a witch.' Robin's thoughts were interrupted by Amon's voice. "Robin I'm not going to hurt you. I thought you said you trusted me." Robin stumbled for words to express her feelings. "I do but I guess...well I was just surprised, that's all." "Fine, you should rest I'll take you back too you apartment in a few hours. But I have to ask you some questions first." "Okay...umm Amon?" "What is it." "What kind of questions?" Amon was silent for a minute. "Get some rest I'll wake you in two hours." Amon turned and walked out of the room, never giving Robin the answer to her question.  
When Robin heard Amon leave she got out of the bed and walked out into the main part of his apartment. She was surprised at the cleanness of it. Her apartment was nothing like this. 'But then again Amon doesn't have Touko for a room mate.' She giggled a bit at her thought then sighed. 'Hmm I wonder if he and Touko are still seeing each other. I wonder what Amon sees in her? I was stunned when I found out they were together. She's not at all a type of person I thought he would like. Huh what was that? Why should I care if there going out or not, I should not even be thinking about this.' She shook her head to try to shake off the slight blush she new was rising inn her cheeks. 'Well I don't care who he finds interesting, maybe Amon was right I should get some rest.' With images of Amon and Touko in her mind she quietly walked back into his room, and slipped the black covers over herself. Taking a deep breath against the pillow, to see what Amon actually smelled like.  
  
A.N Sorry, Sorry, and Sorry this chapter was so short I mean it didn't even give you an idea to where I was going. In summary I know it was boring. There is a good point for that I don't know where I am going with this! I am so stumped I have serious writers block. If any one can plz give me some reviews that say what to do I would highly appreciate it! I don't even care if I sound desperate!  
P.S. I know I spelled Touko wrong can any one tell me how to spell it?  
Shout outs  
Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin~ Cool don't worry I won't hate you. As long as you do update within the next year. Lol  
  
Slayers Otaku-Girl~ I'm glad you like my story. Sry this chapter wasn't better.  
  
Bana~ Thanx if you don't beat me with them you are welcome to give me some shiny things. I find them quite pleasant to look at.  
  
ChaosMoon~ I try to make this a sweet as possible : )  
  
angua-san~ Thank you, it kicks ass becuz the person who wrote it does!  
  
Isis~ as you can tell I am definitely gonna make it AmonxRobin 


	4. The Elevator

Chapter 4 The elevator  
  
A.N. Sry for updating a little late I had a big softball game and ya we lost big time like 30 to 0 we. Their pitcher was really good. But I got 2 people out, I'm the catcher! Any way u guys don't want to hear about that you guys want to read my chapter so well any ways here ya go! And sorry about not saying a lot of people in the shout outs. You guys all review right after I upload it lol. Any way here ya go!  
IMPORTANT! P.S. I changed my e-mail, just so the people who have e-mailed me kno :^_^  
  
Discalimer- You know the drill I don't own W.H.R. or any of the characters * grumbles *  
  
Robin woke up about an hour later. She sat up stiffly and regretted not finding something of Amon's to sleep in. She would have slept nude like she normally did, but was afraid Amon would come to get her early and find her like that. She slowly got out f his bed and wandered into the kitchen. 'Hmm I wonder why Amon isn't home yet. In fact I don't remember were he said he was going, actually I never even new he left. He said he would take me back in an hour, that's all I need to know I trust him. That's reminds me, I have to get my Vespa before I go.'(A.N. Thank you to ShiroKitsune for telling me how to spell that.)  
Amon was currently walking toward the STN-J building. He silently walked past the guard with out so much as a second glance, except when he passed Robin's scooter. 'That reminds me, I have to pick up Robin's scooter before she goes home.'  
'Unless she doesn't make it home.' Said a little part of himself.  
'No of course she will, I'm sure Zaizen just wants to talk about a new witch or something of that matter.'  
'Ya a new witch named Robin.' The little voice argued.  
'Nonsense.' And that was the end of it his subconscious died away as Amon stepped into the elevator.  
'Why did Zaizen call?'  
~Flashback~  
Amon sped down the road in his car, not bothering to really think of anything. He was on his way to get something for Robin to eat. He was sure she would be hungry when she woke up. And since he always went out to eat he didn't really have any food in his apartment. The phone started to ring and Amon reached into his pocket and retrieved it.  
"Hello." Said Amon comely  
"Amon, it's Zaizen." Amon tensed. 'What does he want?' He thought with a slight edge.  
"Come to the STN-J immediately, I don't care what else you have to do. Put it aside I need to talk to you.  
"Yes sir."  
~End of flashback~  
Amon sighed in the elevator 'I'm sure this has nothing to do with Robin' but he still couldn't put off the possibility that Zaizen might have found out about this afternoon's incident.  
"Were is Robin!?" Was Michael's first instinctive thing to say, when he saw Amon stroll in without Robin by his side. He was always very happy when she was around. That was only thing he liked about the STN-J building, the fact that Robin was in it. He kept this desperate curiosity to himself, and settled for a.  
"Hello Mr. Amon, what are you doing back?"  
"Call from Zaizen, were is he?" Replied Amon  
"In the meeting room." Amon looked up and saw a dark figure standing in the meeting room. He was suddenly filled with determination to find out if this was about Robin or not. He walked up to the door and opened it.  
  
Robin sat on the couch and flicked through the T.V. channels. 'What could Amon possibly be doing? It's been over 2 hours. He could be hunting another witch, but I'm sure he'd call or something. Right?' She flicked off the T.V. and stood up. She looked out the window and sighed. 'Were is Amon? I miss having him here. I mean I don't miss him but...I just miss...someone being around. Yes that has to be it. I have never really been alone for so long. Touko is always at the apartment, and I am at the STN-J most of the day. With Sakaki and Dojima, and ...Amon. Hmm Amon, he is around me and awful lot. Not that I have a problem with that. He is always so...oh I can't describe...I just like the feeling that's all, whatever it may be. Hmm.' After her thought Robin started to smile.  
That's how Amon found her when he walked in. Robin spun around and her smileling face turned into one of surprise.  
"Oh Amon,-" Robin started, but what was she suppose to say? "There you are?" no, "Hello?" no, "I was just thinking about you?" no definitely not. But before she could complete her sentence Amon finished it for her.  
"Come on, let's go." He turned around in the doorway and walked straight back out. She quickly fallowed him and made it just in time to step into the elevator after him.  
They waited quietly for the first few seconds before Amon spoke up remembering his conversation with Zaizen.  
"Robin...  
~Flashback~  
"Amon, thank you for coming." Said Zaizen as soon as Amon stepped in the door and had completely closed it behind him.  
Amon just gave a nod in response to Zaizen's previous statement.  
"I heard about today's incident with Robin from Ms. Karasuma. And I was, concerned. The last thing we need is for her to lose control just like our last employee. If we suspect she is having a difficult time controlling her craft we can have her removed and sent to the factory for testing before she causes too much of a problem."  
"I doubt Robin is having a hard time, this is the first time this has happened. And I believe it is the outcome of a bad dream. I think she just got scared by something. And when we woke her she temporarily thought her life was in danger, and reacted." Amon was trying to steer away from the fact that it happened again at his apartment. And he wasn't completely sure if Zaizen new about whole park ordeal.  
"Well Ms. Karasuma also informed me that it was only when Robin saw you that she reacted to the danger. But perhaps it was when she saw your gun. That would definitely have an effect on a frightened witch."  
"I'm sure that Robin is not a witch, she has full control over her power. I would be the first to act if I thought she couldn't handle it."  
  
Amon was silently contemplating what to do to Karasuma for giving Zaizen such an extensive description of what had happened.]  
"Well none the less I think you should talk to her and find out exactly what caused her to react the way she did." Said Zaizen eyeing Amon suspiciously.  
"Yes sir." Said Amon keeping his cool hard stare.  
"That is all, you may go." Amon turned and walked out the door and straight to the elevator. But first stopping to make sure Karasuma wasn't in the office. He wouldn't pass up an opportunity to have a small chat with her, about her overly active mouth.  
~End of flashback~  
"Robin the dream you had in the office, what was it about?" Amon said Robin didn't know how to react at first  
"Oh...nothing really just a bad dream." Said Robin carefully. Amon suddenly slammed his hand on the "Stop" button on the wall. The whole elevator came to a complete stop jolting Robin back against the wall.  
"Don't lie to me Robin! What was it about!?" Robin didn't dare look into his eyes, something just told her not to.  
"Nothing just a bad dream, I was surprised when you woke me and-" Amon made a sound that was between a sigh and an angry growl. He threw his hands up walked over to the other side of the elevator.  
"Why won't you tell me the truth? I need to know weather you just lost control or weather it had to do with the dream. You have to tell me or I might have to do something I don't want to." Robin's face went pale but Amon couldn't see because he was turned around and Robin was looking at the ground.  
"It was the dream, I've had this dream often. And its bee happening more often over the past couple of days. It's short but it seems like forever. You're standing in front of me and...you just." Robin couldn't go on she was too scared on how he would react.  
"Keep going Robin." He said still turned around.  
"You hold up a gun, it's and orbo gun. You just look at me and say... "All witches must be hunted." You always pull the trigger, but in the office is really the only time I've actually felt it. I usually wake up in bed, but... at the office and...you were standing over me and-"  
"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Said Amon as he turned around. His face was not an expressionless mask like usual, but with his eyes tinted with something that looked like concern.  
"I wasn't sure what it meant. I didn't know weather it was a premonition or just a silly dream. I didn't think you'd care."  
"Don't ever think that Robin." Robin didn't know how he was suddenly in front of her, or how he had gotten both his hands on her shoulders without her noticing but he did.  
"I'm your partner and you should always report something like this to me. I want you to tell me when ever you have one of these dreams. Every time." Their faces were so close to each other's that Robin could feel the tension in Amon's breath. They both looked in to each other's eye's for what seemed like eternity. Robin's head was swimming with possibilities, and so was Amon's. Both were jolted out of their trance when the intercom of the elevator suddenly came on.  
"Is everything alright, your elevator has been stopped for quite a wile?" Amon's recognized the person on the speaker as the lady at the front desk of his apartment. He also realized how close he was to Robin. He suddenly backed up and his eyes took up their icy stare once again. Robin's turned her face away to hide her blush as Amon pushed the "Go" button on the wall. Robin' head was still searching for answers as they rode the rest of the way down in silence.  
  
A.N. Hey did you like it I know I'm not very god with mushy scenes like that. Any way  
READ THIS!! DEFINITLY IMPORTANT!!! Hey umm well I guess this is the end unless any one has any were for me to go from here because I definitely do not have any ideas. OK tell me in you reviews.  
  
Shout outs  
  
girlofthenight- Thanx for reviewing any ideas for the next chappie?  
  
Harvest Goddess- Thank you but no riots the last riot I had my mom said it was too loud and sent every one home. Lol  
  
Darth typhoon-thank you for the great compliments and see I did that thingy with the words and indenting. I usually do that but I just thought it looked weird but now that I know that's what people want I will give it to ya!  
  
Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin-Thanx I'll read but have any ideas I know your good at coming up with them.  
  
Shirokitsune-Hey thank you and as you can see I did AmonxRobin but I don't know what to do for the next chapter so any ideas would be great.  
  
PLZ. REVIEW! 


	5. READ THIS!

Author Note  
  
Hey every body. It's me. I would just like to say that when I updated my last chapter and said that, that might be the end I got a large amount of Reviews begging me not to stop. I would just like to tell you all I will definitely not stop. Now that I know ya all love it! Any way it might take me a week or something cuz I have 3 softball games next week. And I also am not completely sure were to go from here. But I am working with a fellow writer to correct that last problem.  
Any way I would just like to state again that I would like to take all and any suggestions. And I would like you to take a poll. I really hope I lot of people answer this!!!  
Should I have Robin lose control again?  
Yes or No? Review people!  
  
P.S. I would like to make my only shout out to Aisling Niamh. I'm sry I don't spell many things right. * Tear * I do try  
Other shout outs will be made in chapter six when ever I finish that. 


	6. One More Attempt

Chapter6-One more attempt  
  
A.N. Ok really, really, really, really, really, takes breath really, really, sry for updating so late. It's been like 3 weeks hasn't it? Maybe even more!!! Well any way I'll just shut up and write.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own W.H.R. dah! Now hurry up and get to the fic!!!  
  
Robin and Amon stepped out of the elevator and walked into the lobby. Robin tried to keep her head down but couldn't help glancing up to see if Amon was looking at her. Amon just stared ahead, barely blinking.  
'What just happened? Tell me that didn't just happen, did we almost...kiss?' Thought Robin. 'No it was just...we were thinking...we didn't notice...that we were...so close. But he's acting like nothing happened. Wait nothing did happen, right?'  
Robin's mind rambled on as they headed out the door and into the parking lot. She tried not to think about it as Amon led the way to his car.  
"Amon? Were are we going?" Robin inquired, breaking the silence that had covered them since the elevator.  
"Home." He answered bluntly, only pausing to open his car door. Robin did the same.  
"What about my scooter?"  
"You can take it home tomorrow you'll be able to go back to work. I think you can handle it, but I will have to do some explaining to Zaizen."  
"How will I get there?" This time he stopped and turned to her. His icy stare made her want to turn away.  
"I'll drive you." Robin just nodded her head quickly and turned her head to face the window.  
They drove the whole way in silence. Amon looked at Robin every now and then, also thinking about what happened. 'She is very pretty,' he thought to himself, 'but I should be able to control myself. What would have happened, if I had actually had kissed her? I'm not myself today; it will make no difference tomorrow.'  
He drove on until he reached her apartment. Robin stepped out of the car and stepped out onto the pavement. She walked a few steps and realized Amon had gotten out as well, and was now standing behind her.  
"Amon you don't have to come in you know, I can make it." He just stood there not moving, not talking. Robin took it as an 'I'm coming weather you like it or not.' Of course Amon would never say such and thing, so she continued so walk slowly toward the stairs.  
When they got up to her door she reached in her pocket and removed the keys. They walked in to find the place empty. Robin slowly stepped in side and searched for some sign Touko was there. She found a note on the table beside the door. She picked it up and began to read...  
  
'Robin will be out late, come home in morning. Touko.'  
  
"Touko is gone she'll be back in the morning." Said Robin glancing over her shoulder to see Amon still standing in the doorway.  
"Are you sure you can stay here alone." Said Amon, who made it sound more like a comment than a question of concern.  
"I'm 15 Amon not a little girl, I'll be fine." Said Robin frowning.  
"I need to use your phone."  
"What?" Before Robin had time to react, Amon had gone right past her, and proceeded to walk into the other room.  
'I wonder how he knows were the phone is?' Robin thought. She went into the little kitchen and put on some water. 'Maybe Amon would like some tea, well I would at least.' She heard Amon's muffled voice coming from the other room and wondered who he could be talking to.  
"Yes that right she's at her house. Yes she's fine. No. Yes sir."  
'Ah Zaizen, I wonder what he wants?"  
She felt slightly tired and sat down.  
'I'm so cold it must be this afternoon, I've never used so much power before. Oh well I'm sure I'll feel fine tomorrow.  
Amon walked in to see Robin sitting down with her head rested on her arms.  
"Are you tired?" He asked sitting down next to her.  
"A little bit, but it's nothing serious." She said smiling. She glanced up at him and was suddenly caught in his stone grey stare once again. Amon looked down on her with the same compassion in his eyes that Robin had seen in the elevators. He inspected every bit of her face. Noticing how beautiful her bottle green eyes made her look. This time they had no intercom to stop them. They slowly leaned their faces closer. Amon tried hard to control himself, and almost pulled back. Almost. Robin couldn't think of anything, but at the same time couldn't contain her thoughts. Their lips slightly brushed over each other. But Amon got control before anything else could happen. He pulled back and stood up.  
"I must go." After that he turned around and quickly left the room, leaving a stunned Robin behind him.  
  
'What? No'  
  
(A.N. Wow I really didn't mean for it to suck that badly I'm sorry. Oh and sorry for like not doing what you expected, it will get better but the person I'm getting some ideas off of said to do a chapter about them. I kind of screwed it up royally though. I'm so so sorry I really, really suck at this!!!  
  
SORRY!!! Tear   
  
Shout outs-  
  
Oh screw it. I did really shitty on this chapter, so I just want to say to all of you thank you for reviewing and I'll do better on the next one. 


	7. A Small Twist of Events

Chapter 7 A Small Twist of Events  
  
A.N. Sry guys for not updating in so long I really hated the last chap, but it's the end of skool and they slam us with about 16 different tests and 20 projects. And I regret to say passing the 8th grade is higher on my priority list than getting my next chapter in at your convenience. This chap will be better then last. I'm just not comfortable writing AmonxRobin. I just suck at romance all together. Maybe Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin can write my next romance scene. Any way just gonna shut up now and write my chap.  
  
Disclaimer-Check Disclaimer in chapters 1-6  
  
Robin just sat there on the floor, stunned beyond belief. What just happened, did that that really happen, was that really Amon? Every possible question to asses the situation seemed to be running through her head at the same time. She just sat there, staring at the closed door, waiting for Amon to come walking right back through it.  
'Did Amon and I just...? No that's not possible. Neither I nor him...No.'  
But she kept waiting. Her bottle green eyes fixed on the door for any signs of movement.  
After about a half hour, Robin faced the conclusion that Amon was not coming back. She shakingly got off the floor and dusted off her dress. 'Why is this all happening today?' She asked herself. After a wile she realized that she would never have and answer and walked into the bathroom.  
  
After her bath she slipped into bed not bothering to dry off or get dressed. She tried to go to sleep as soon as possible, she didn't want time to think. She never wanted to think about that day again. But she was alone, and it was silent so she reluctantly surrendered to her thoughts. The truth was she was going to have to face it tomorrow. She would have to go back to work, and Sakaki, and Dojima would be there. And Amon too. All of whom she had attacked. Would they ever accept her again? Would she be taken to the factory?  
Not mention the fact she had almost kissed her room mates boy friend, unaware they had broken up already. She resoled with all these thoughts, until the night and the energy spent on that day, claimed her. The nightmares didn't haunt her that night, giving her a break to prepare for the events that were to take place in the morning.  
  
Robin awoke to smell of fresh coffee. She walked to the end of the bed and picked up her neatly folded cloths. When she appeared in the kitchen her hair was yet to be put up but she had on her sleek black dress as usual. Touko was at the counter with a coffee mug in her hand.  
"Good morning Robin, you slept in later than usual today." This took Robin by surprise. She glanced around at the clock. The flashing numbers indicated her that it was 6:15.  
"Touko why didn't you get me up?" Inquired Robin  
"I'm not your mother," said Touko with a slight edge "besides Amon called and told me your might need some extra sleep and I was not supposed to wake you."  
Robin nodded her head ignoring the questioning look from Touko.  
"I should probably get going." Said Robin standing up.  
"Ok, do you need a ride? I noticed you Vespa was not in the garage" It was then Robin realized she indeed did not have a ride.  
"Umm I guess-" Robin was cut off by a knock on the door. Touko looked at Robin for a moment and then proceeded to walk over and open the door, revealing Amon standing on the other side.  
"Amon" Robin and Touko said in unison. Robin quickly looked away as to not to meet his eyes. He just looked at her like he always did and said,  
"Robin you need a ride." She turned her head to him, but kept her gaze at the floor. The whole time Touko surveying the scene in front of her. Robin slowly got up and walked to the door. There Amon turned and walked away, after he was a few feet ahead Robin fallowed suit.  
The car drive was silent. When they exited Robin wondered what Amon was thinking. Was he thinking about her, or had he already dismissed yesterday as just another human emotion to be brushed off and covered up by a cold mask. The guard let them in smiling unaware of how tense they both were.  
"Better so soon Miss Robin? Have a good rest?" Robin slightly smiled back in reply, and Amon just kept walking  
They entered the elevator Robin quickly flashing back to what had happened the day before. Just like the car drive the elevator was as silent as a graveyard. The dead corpses being the unspoken words which dwelled in both their thoughts but would not leave the safety of their minds. As the blinking lights indicated they were almost to the top floor Robin took a long breath of preparation. She would have to face them all now, the silence and the stares, all of them.  
She walked into the office and there was a brief pause and then...she was surrounded.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Are you ok"  
"What happened yesterday?"  
"Where have you been?" All of the questions were coming at her too fast. Robin had expected an ambush of cold stares, frightened faces, accusations of witch craft, anything but concern. But the people surrounding her, Sakaki, Dojima and Michael, all had looks of worry in their eyes. Amon just stood for a few seconds waiting for Robin to answer. She finally gave up on trying to figure out which question to answer first so she simply smiled. Her bottle green eyes taking in all the love that was generating from her friends.  
"I'm fine" After Robin spoke these two words Amon brushed past every body and headed to his desk, clearly stating for them to do the same. Robin then smiled gain this time out of relief and headed to her computer. Sakaki hesitantly headed towards his work station, but Dojima scurried after Robin.  
"So Robin how are you?"  
"I'm fine Dojima, I was just a little tired yesterday." Robin tried to avoid the subject thinking she was lucky to get this far unscathed.  
"Come on, you can tell me." Said Dojima leaning her head an inch closer to Robin. After few silent moments Dojima moved onto a new topic. One of even greater sensitivity.  
"Ok we'll talk about something else, what did Amon do to help you? I mean you seemed pretty upset yesterday, he must have worked miracles." Robin froze and stayed silent. She turned her head so Dojima wouldn't see the slight blush caressing her cheeks. Dojima only got more and more interested.  
"Ooooooo so he did do something." Said Dojima smiling. This caught Michael's attention. No matter how loud his headphones were blasting he always managed to catch everything. He turned his head and looked Robin over.  
"He's way too old for you Robin." This made Robin's blush deepen and she forced herself not to look anywhere near Amon.  
"Oh don't get so jealous Michael it's not like she's gonna' go for a guy like you. This brought a slight tint of pink to Michaels face and he quickly tried to recover.  
"No, no, no all I'm saying is that she really shouldn't read anything into it. What ever he did that is."  
"Humph what ever, any way Robin-" She was interrupted by a tall shadow lingering over them.  
"We have a new case, get ready to leave." Said Amon Robin nodded and looked away. Dojima gave a small sound of annoyance and stalked away.  
  
Out in the parking lot Dojima and Karasuma got into a car, Sakaki hopped on his Motorcycle and Amon , followed slowly by Robin, returned to his car. On the way to the witch sighting, Robin finally got up the courage to talk to Amon. She didn't really want to start up a conversation, she just wanted to find out the basic information.  
"Who is it this time?" She asked timidly.  
"Sakira Monosacki. We're not sure what her power is but we know it's strong. We need to be on our guard." Amon refused to say any more than that, which left Robin to struggle with her thoughts on her own.  
  
When they reached their destination it had them looking upon an abandoned warehouse. Robin reached a hand into her jacket pocket to make sure her glasses were secured. She needed to stay in control now. The warehouse was made of wood and if she was the slightest bit off target the whole building would go up in flames. She looked up at Amon, who was now standing beside her, for some sign on comfort but was not rewarded with it. He mearly looked ahead to the building then, without turning, listed out the instructions.  
"Sakaki go around the back with Karasuma. Dojima go through the front entrance if you see anything alert us. Robin," Robin looked up. 'Please don't make me go with you, please I'm not ready' "go with Dojima." Robin gave a small sigh of relief but showed no sign of it. She just nodded her head once and proceeded to follow Dojima into the building.  
  
In the building Robin surveyed her surroundings. A dusty building with creaky wooden floors that didn't look at all safe. Dojima hurried from corner to corner scanning the halls for any sign of movement. Robin slowly followed her glasses already resting and the crook of her nose. There was a creek from the other room and Dojima ran toward it gun drawn. She stopped quickly in the doorway and thrust her gun out in front of her. Dojima looked upon an empty room and slowly walked around it, to make sure no one was hiding anywhere..  
  
They continued to search through out the house until they met the rest of the group back out in front.  
"Nothing" Said Sakaki jamming the orbo gun back in its holster. "Absolutely nothing"  
"Well this couldn't have been a bigger waste of time" Said Karasuma "What did Zaizen want us to come out here for if there's no witch to be hunted."  
"You got these orders from Zaizen!?" Shouted Amon "I thought you said you got them from Michael!"  
"No I got them from Zaizen, why is that a problem?" Amon quickly looked from her to Robin. A huge crashing sound, like 100 garbage cans falling down at once, disrupted the small fight. They all jerked their heads in the direction it came from and slid out their guns. Karasuma was the first to move followed by Sakaki and Dojima. Robin started to run after them but was stopped by Amon's body.  
"Robin I want you to stay here, I don't know what Zaizen is up to but I don't trust him." With that Amon turned and hurried after everyone else, leaving a once again stunned Robin behind him.  
'What could Zaizen be up to? Does Amon know anything about it?'  
  
Flash Back The elevator  
  
"Why won't you tell me the truth? I need to know weather you just lost control or weather it had to do with the dream. You have to tell me or I might have to do something I don't want to!"  
  
End Flash Back  
  
'What could Amon mean?' Her thoughts were interrupted by a small noise behind her. She glanced in the direction her friends had run off to and looked back again. She slid her glasses on and quietly walked toward the sound. She turned the corner and the last thing she saw was a white van and the men from the factory.  
  
"Amon!" Amon froze in mid-step and jerked around.  
"Was that Robin?" Said Dojima. Before any one could say anything else Amon was off sprinting in Robin's direction. When he got back to were she had been left, she was no were to be found. He caught a glance of a white van fleeing the scene, and his blood froze. He could barely breathe.  
  
"Robin." He heard the footsteps of his teammates approaching, but before they could get there he was already in his car, slamming on the gas.  
  
(A.N. OK I thought that was pretty good after a while I just got tired and it is 12:00 P.M. right now so I probably didn't do to well on the spelling. Any I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I promise you, school is almost out so I will be updating more and more often. Oh and my Inuyasha fic fans out there (how many few there may be) I'll be updating tomorrow I'm to tired right now. Sry again for this being so late, remember Review!)  
  
Shout outs-  
  
Cali1043- Thank you for the support and the review  
  
ShiroKitsune- Ya I love reading W.H.R. romance fics, but I hate writing them. I'm just not good at romance, well at least not fic wise. Lol  
  
Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin- I knew you would like that chap I mean you luv that pairing, any way the next time I do a romance for this fic you can write the luvy dovy stuff.  
  
Wake-Robin- Thanx for the compliment, I hope more occurred in this chap then the last 6  
  
mylehia- Thanx I like luv stories too but sometimes it's cool to have a sad ending. Not saying this one is gonna. looks around  
  
Cool Cat 96- Thanx and did you ever get my e-mail, I meam I sent you a really long one but you never replyed. Did you not get it?  
  
Slayers Otaku-Girl- Ya kno when I read your review it put me in a good mood thank you  
  
isis – I guess I didn't update very soon, but please don't beg in all fours plz. Your not and Inu, are you?  
  
Cat-Thank you sry I took so long to update 


	8. Repercussions

Chapter 8-Repercussions  
  
A.N. Ok all I haven't updated in a wile and I'm sorry. I probably wouldn't be updating now if it weren't for Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin she gave me the idea for this chapter and the next one. (Which by the way she'll be writing) Of course she didn't think of the whole thing, but she did think of most of it. Any way with out further ado ummm here it is!  
  
Disclaimer-I own W.H.R. that's right I own it! Wait...I don't? ...How come I was not informed about this!?  
  
"Well that was a complete waste of time there wasn't even a witch!" Exclaimed Sakaki as he, Dojima, and Karasuma, walked back the way Amon had ran. "I think Zaizen is starting to lose his mind with his old age."  
"He must have," said Dojima sighing "I swear I saw one of the factory's vans over there too."  
"Oh no"  
"What is it Miss Karasuma?"  
"I think we should go a little faster." Said Karasuma as she sped up, leaving a confused Sakaki and Dojima behind her.  
  
"Where's Amon?" Inquired Dojima, when they arrived to find the lot empty. "He couldn't have left by himself."  
"He could have had something important to do."  
"No Dojima's right, nothings more important than a witch hunt to Amon, and he ran back here pretty fast." Said Karasuma  
"Well it had something to do with Robin since she's not here either." Karasuma swung around just becoming aware that Robin was no where to be found.  
"Dojima," she snapped "you said you saw a factory truck over there right?"  
"Ah yeah, why?" Karasuma spun around and bolted for her car.  
"Come on we've got to get back to Raven's Flat!" She said quickly over her shoulder, before getting in the car and driving away.  
Sakaki and Dojima only stood there seconds watching the black car's bumper slowly fade from view, before they were off after it.  
  
Amon slammed his door shut disturbing the guard from his light slumber.  
"Why, hello Mr. Amon, how are...uh." Before the guard could get a word in edge wise, Amon was past him and heading towards the elevator. He pressed the up button but after a few seconds of waiting he let an agitated growl pass his lips and headed for the stairs.  
  
'How could I be so stupid, leaving her there alone?'  
  
Amon raced up the flights off stairs like he was about to kill someone most likely Zaizen. When he finally reached the top he slammed open the door startling Michael as he breezed past him into the office, were a lone figure stood. He ripped open the door and just as he had expected Zaizen was standing by his desk with his back turned.  
"Where is she!?" He didn't try to hide the desperation and savageness that echoed in his voice.  
Zaizen was not startled, or surprised he turned around almost as he had been expecting him.  
"Where is who Amon?" Said Zaizen smiling Amon flew across the room in two long strides.  
"Robin, where is Robin!" He emphasized the word 'Robin' by slamming his hand down on the desk, making everything on it jump. Zaizen slowly sat down and laced his fingers.  
"Amon, I have no idea what you're talking about the last time I saw her was when you went out for the hunt. If she ran off-" Amon's face was one of pure furry.  
"The Factory! One of the factory's vans' kidnapped her. They only move on your command, you had to have something to do with it! Tell me where she is or I'll-"  
"You'll what Amon," At this point Amon had some how gotten his hands wrapped up in Zaizen's shirt collar and was an inch away from his face. "I don't think you're in a position to do anything. Now I suggest you get back to your station and work, I don't want any more interruptions. Am I understood?" Amon held him there a few more seconds, their eyes' silently raging in combat. Fighting a battle that could not be fought with words.  
After the battle was over having no real outcome Amon quietly stood up, towering over Zaizen.  
"Yes Sir" He turned in one fluid motion and walked out through the door. The look on his face was one of coldness yet compassion and longing.  
  
'I'll get you out of there Robin, even if I have to destroy the whole Factory.'  
  
As Amon was headed for door he a small voice was able to penetrate his cold shield of thought.  
"Amon? What's wrong?" He barely tilted his head back in the voice's direction.  
"Nothing Michael, it's noth-" He suddenly bolted around and stormed his way to Michael's computer. In seconds he was crouching down instructing Michaels on what to do.  
"Michael can you hack into the data base of the factory?"  
"I don't know Amon it's one of the most heavily guarded data bases out there, but probably yeah why?"  
"Don't' ask why just do it."  
"What about Zaizen he's right there."  
"Don't worry about him just do it." Michael stared at Amon for a second, analyzing the look on his face as one of great importance. Michael reluctantly turned back to the computer and started typing. After a few minuets of his fingers flying across the keyboard, a large page of information was displayed on the screen. Before Michael could say it was done, and how only a skilled hacker could have done that, Amon had given him the next set of instructions.  
"Now go to the list of just filed witches." After another few seconds of typing a different page of data, dates, and names was displayed.  
"Now look for Robin." It was Michaels turn to ask the questions.  
"What, Robin! Is she there, why?!"  
"Michael just do it, I'll give you all the answers you need after ward." Michael gave an agitated sigh and complied. After twenty minuets of searching Robin's name was nowhere to be found.  
"Check again."  
"Amon, I've checked three times already, she's not there!"  
"No!" Amon once again brought his fists down upon the desk. Not out of anger but out of pure worry. "How can she not be there!?"  
"Maybe Zaizen hid her somewhere else." Offered Michael  
"How do you know about Zaizen?"  
"Amon these walls aren't that thick, I bet they could hear you screaming downstairs."  
"Where else do you think she'd be Michael, were else would they of taken her?"  
"I don't know Amon." After a few minuets a silence Michael perked up.  
"Hey Amon, do you know if Robin had her communicator on her when she was taken?" Amon looked down at him and responded truthfully.  
"No" Michael looked at the computer and started typing.  
"Well let's hope she did" After that they sat there in silence, with only the clicking of the keyboard to keep them in-tune with reality. After twenty five minuets Amon got up and walked across the room. Staring out the window seemed for comforting to him than watching Michael struggle to find some sign of Robin's ware bouts.  
  
'Robin' Amon silently kept repeating her name in his head, hoping someway she could hear him. 'I'm coming'  
  
Amon was pulled away from his thoughts by the gleeful voice of Michael, proclaiming victory.  
  
"Got it! I'm picking a faint signal out by the docks. The address is-"  
"Send me the blue prints on the communicator." Before Michael could see his dark figure, Amon was out the door.  
  
"Amon" Came Michael's technical voice over the ear piece.  
"Yes Michael, send me the address now." "Coming right up." Michael quickly faxed him the blue prints to the docks and were the signal was coming from.  
"Thanks Michael. I'll take it from here, let me know if anything changes." "Right and Amon be careful." Amon snapped shut his communicator and proceeded to the docks.  
  
"Karasuma, why are you walking so fast, and why can't we take the elevator?"  
"We've got to find Amon, and it's to slow we have to get there now."  
Michael looked up right as he finished his conversation with Amon, to see Karasuma and Sakaki walking in almost as fast as Amon had. Fallowed by a very bored looking Dojima.  
"Michael where's Amon?" Asked Karasuma as she stepped in the door.  
"He left I just got off the phone with him, he's looking for Robin."  
"You mean she's gone to?" Asked Dojima  
"Yes, and according to Amon it was the Factory that kidnapped her."  
"Oh no" Said Karasuma sitting down.  
""What is it? Miss Karasuma, are you ok?"  
"No Sakaki, I'm not." She took a long shaky breath. "I'm the one who told Zaizen about Robin losing control. I thought maybe she needed some help. But I never thought that they'd take her away." Karasuma tossed her head into her hands.  
"It's ok Miho, I'm sure Amon will bring her back safely, it's not your fault." Said Dojima resting her hand on Karasuma shoulder.  
"Well let's hope, that's all we can really do now I guess." Said Michael as he slipped his head phones back on and continued to type.  
  
With blinding speed Amon raced to the docks. I glance at the blue prints every now and then to make sure he was heading the right way.  
Has he slowed into the parking lot he started to pass the buildings very slowly for any sign of movement. He was startled when his cell phone went off again.  
  
"Amon it's me Michael"  
"I know that, what is it?" "Robin's signal it's moving, away from you, you have to go now.  
"Which way?" "Down that ally. It's not going very fast. You should be able to catch her on foot."  
"Thanks Michael." Amon stuffed his cell phone back into his jacket and raced off. He wasn't about to let them get away with her.  
  
He came upon two men carrying something that looked like a heavy bag of tools. Amon recognized them as men from The Factory and started towards them. As soon as they saw them they dropped the bag and prepared to fight. As the bag hit the ground its contents emitted a small moan.  
  
'Robin! Robin is in that bag!'  
  
Amon's cense of control was lost as he ran towards taking them down in two quick punches' to the stomach. Before the men could drop Amon was already searching for a way to open the bag. He took out a small pocket knife a slit the bag in two. Being careful not to damage the person inside. When the bag was fully open, a small unconscious Robin slid out. Amon picked her up in his arms noticing her clothes were stained with blood. Her eye's fluttered open, became slightly clouded with tears. She placed one arm around Amon's neck and sobbed into his shoulder.  
"Amon, you came" was all she had time to say before her world was once again claimed by darkness.  
  
A.N. Holy crap! That took a long time!!! It's almost 3:00 in the morning and I was working on this since 10:00. Any way I'd like to that Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin again for giving me my idea. And also for all of you she'll be writing the next chap. It's a kinda romantic thing so she can write it. Any way thanx to all who reviewed and by the way SCHOOL IS OUT!!! So you can bet your bottom dollar I will update a lot more. Any way have a great night or well morning for me. C ya!  
  
Shout outs  
  
Mizztrapped –Hey that wasn't a bad review as long as you say I'm good than it's ok with me. Love your story by the way can't wait for you to update it.  
  
Slayers OtakuGirl – Thanx but now that school is out it can kiss my ass.   
  
Wake-Robin- Amon's angel of Darkness- Sry I didn't update very soon I didn't know were I was going till B.W.H.R. gave me an idea, oh and sry for the ciffy.  
  
Yuna of Paradise- Wow I think that's the nicest thing any one has ever said to me. Even tho it's not true. My spelling is really bad.  
  
Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin – Didn't think I'd for get you did you? Again thanx for the idea have fun writeing my next chap make it a good one!   
  
Only 5 reveiws that time what happened to isis and cat? And Mylehia I miss you guys!!! 


	9. Falling for Each Other

Chapter 9: "Falling" For Each Other  
  
A.N. This chapter was not done by me it was done by the very talented Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin. I only did the last few paragraphs. So if any one and I mean ANY ONE flames so much as a single word of this I will personally kill them. And if they run I will hunt them down. Because no one messes with my friends.  
Enjoy   
  
Amon walked over to his car, opened the back seat door and lightly laid Robin down, shutting the door. He leaned up against the car and he took his communicator out of his coat pocket. "Michael." A strong, stern voice said. "Hey, Amon! Did you find Robin?" He asked in an excited voice. "Yes, I found her. She unconscious but she'll be ok. She is bleeding so I'm going to take her back to her apartment. If Zaizen asks when I am, tell him you don't know." Those were Amon's final words before he shut his communicator and placed it back in his coat pocket. Amon walked to the driver's side of the car, got in, started it up and stepped on the gas pedal. Every once in a while he would glance back at Robin to make sure she was ok. 'My apartment is closer, I'll take her there. She'll be safer with me. He thought to himself. After a few minutes of driving he stopped the car in front of an apartment building. He got out, walked over to the passenger's side door and opened it and picked Robin up bridal style. He shut the door and walked into the building. He walked up to the elevator pressed the up button, the doors opened and it walked in and pressed the number 5 button. While in the elevator he couldn't help but look at her face. He thought for a few seconds. 'She's so beautiful. No, No, No, No, NO! I can't think that. She's my partner nothing more!' As soon as he stopped thinking things like that the doors opened and he walked out, into the hall way, walking to the seventh door to the right. "Amon you can put me down now." A very blushed Robin said, looking away. Amon looked down at her, "I didn't know you were awake." He let her down and he took his keys out of his coat and opened the front door, letting Robin in first. He then walked in, closing the door behind him, locking it. Robin looked around the little apartment, noticing a small kitchen, a living room with a couch, TV, and a lamp. She saw too doors, one was most likely his room and the other, the bathroom. She looked over at Amon, who was taking his coat off and placing it over one of the kitchen chairs. Robin took hers off as well but held it to her. "Amon, why am I at your apartment?" She asked him. "Because you'll be safer here with me." He didn't like saying that for some reason. ËRemember you're protecting her here, not falling for her. He fought those thoughts out of his head immediately. She was some what shocked that he had just said that to her. 'I must be dreaming, this isn't my partner.' She thought to herself as she watched Amon as he walked over to the kitchen sink, pulled out a washcloth and soaked it in warm water then rung it out and walked over to the couch, motioning Robin to do the same. She blushed slightly and sat down next to Amon. He lightly grabbed her arms and cleaned her cuts. Every now and then she would wince in pain. Amon would say something apolitical and continue. Her face was a light pink, Amon saw this and almost smiled, almost. He got up, went into his bedroom and came back out handing her something. "Here you can wear this until we get some clothes from your apartment." Amon handed her one of his black t-shirts. Robin took it and smiled. "Thank you." She replied. "The bathroom is that door over there. You can take a shower and change if you feel like it." He said in his cold voice like they were at work. Robin nodded and left to the bathroom, closing the door behind her and locking it. Robin was in the shower for a good hour. She dressed into the t-shirt Amon had given her and it was long enough, going to her knees. She let her hair stay down also. She unlocked the bathroom door and walked out to find Amon talking to someone. "Yes, she'll be safer here until we figure out what to do. I'll be in contact soon." Amon closed his communicator and turned around to see Robin.  
  
Amon's mouth hung open for a good few seconds before finally realizing what he was doing, he almost slapped himself for letting him do something like that. "How was you shower?" He asked. ËDamn it! Stop it right now! He thought to himself. Robin sat down on the couch pulling her legs to herself. "It was fine. I feel better, I still hurt though." Amon walked by and placed his hands on her shoulders, making her blush again. ËWhy does he make me feel like this? She asked herself. She looked up into his eyes. This wasn't her partner, what happen to the cold Amon she knew. "Your safe now, I won't let anything happen to you again. I was stupid to have left you alone earlier." He said. He released his hands from her shoulders and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. After a few hours, Robin had finally fallen asleep on the couch, Amon had covered her with a blanket that was draped over the loveseat. Amon was looking over some information that Michael had given him about Robin and her powers. Every now and then he would glance over at Robin to see if she was ok and she always was. ËShe's so strong, stronger than she looks. He thought to himself. ËZaizen will continue to go after her when he finds out she's gone. He sighed at that thought. Zaizen is a very determined guy, he would never give up on something that is this important. He looked over at Robin. ËHe'll continue to look for her and do, hell knows what. I can't and won't let that happen. Amon retrieved to his room just to get some sleep himself. 'She'll be ok out here alone, I'll be able to hear her if she should awake.' He left the door somewhat opened. He sat down on the edge of the bed, thinking, whispering. "What am I doing? Why does she make me feel this way? She's not suppose to but she does." He stretched out on the bed, letting sleep take over his body. A thunderstorm brewed in, waking Robin out of a sound sleep. She watched as the lighting flashed and the thunder roared outside the living room windows. Amon was also awake but just continued to watch the storm. Robin finally got up to look for Amon. In the process of heading towards his bedroom she ran into the table making a loud noise. Amon sat up quick and grabbed his gun from the nightstand, "Robin? Is that you?" no one answer and he started to get worried, he called out again, "Robin?" Still nothing. All of a sudden the electricity went out, he then thought someone was here. He walked over to the bedroom door and right as Robin was opening it, Amon jump at her and pinned her to the carpet. Robin screamed. "Robin!" Amon asked in a worried tone. Robin was trying to catch her breath, "Yes it's me." She said in a scared voice. She tried to movie but Amon was still on top of her, "I can't see you, are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked releasing her wrists. "No, I'm ok. Just shaken up a little." Flashes of lighting continued to light up the sky and Amon's bedroom. "Robin there is a candle to your right, do you think you can light it?" Robin nodded her head a little and looked to her right lighting the candle. The light from the candle lit his whole room, he looked down to Robin, seeing her still shaken and scared. Robin looked up at him then she turned a bright pink when their eyes meant and she looked away. Amon placed hand on her cheek and bought her face back so he could look at her. 'No! She's just a child!' He didn't care any longer, this girl had someway of making him attracted to her, he didn't know how he just did and he kind of liked it. Robin watched as his face grew closer to hers and her heart started to pound really hard and fast. 'Is he going to kiss me? No, he wouldn't. We are just partners right? That other kiss it meant nothing' Amon's face grew closer to hers and he placed both hands on the sides of her head, their breath started to mingle together. Thought were racing threw both their minds, wondering what the other thought. "Robin I" Amon stopped there and Robin looked right into his eyes and smiled. "What? Tell me." Amon took a deep breath and closed the gap between them with a kiss. Robin didn't know what to think, the thought that were running threw her head. She had this great feeling in her body that she never felt before, 'Is it because I'm kissing Amon, my partner.' As she thought this she wrapped her arms around his neck and let her continued to press her mouth against hers. He eased his mouth over hers. His breath came short and detached, mimicking hers. Her fingers entwined with his dark locks, brushing over his pale face as he did the same to her. Amon realizing what he was doing, pulled away and got up fast. "I shouldn't have done that." Robin feeling that she had vanished as though it was never there. Amon held out a hand to her, helping her to her feet. He released her hand and started to walk away but Robin wouldn't let him leave.  
"Amon" He turned around to see her verdant eyes filled with tears.  
"Stop crying, it was nothing. There's nothing to cry about!"  
"Amon stop it!" she shouted. "Why do you keep doing this!? What's wrong with me!?" Amon just stood there watching the water seep from her eyes and pool onto the floor. He let a quick "Robin" pass his lips before he had swept her up in his arms. Her hand slid up against his chest and she hid her head in his shoulder. The lighting continued to flash and the thunder crashing outside, the rain started to come down harder. Amon rested his head down on her holding her closer to him as though she would disappear if he was to let go. Until he heard the soft sound of weeping.  
"Robin, why are you still crying?"  
"Zaizen, the factory, what is going on?"  
"I don't know, but don't worry you'll be safe here." Robin clung even tighter to his shirt and started to cry harder then before. The storm had calm down some what but it was still raining hard.  
"Amon"  
"What is it?"  
"I love you" At this Amon stiffened, his hands drops from her waist and he pulled back.  
"Amon?" questioned robin, looking up with concern. After a few moments of silence Amon spoke up.  
"We should get some sleep, good night Robin." He turned around and head for his room. Robin stood there for a moment then slightly shook her head. She should have been expecting that. She slowly retreated to the couch unaware of Amon's eyes on her.  
"Robin," he whispered "I love you to."  
  
A.N. There we go, remember review!  
  
Shout out's  
  
I updated this really quickly, so only like 3 people had time to review, but I do appreciate the 3 people that did thank you 6 


	10. Means to an End

Chapter 10-Means to an End  
  
A.N. Hey really sorry I haven't updated in a really, really long time. It's been about a month right? Any way gomen, I really had no idea where to take this. Any way I've figured it all out now! Ah Ha!! So if I get any flames about how I haven't been updating fast enough, well I won't really care, in fat go ahead I know I have been bad. Not like any one really cares about this fic enough to flame it lol   
  
Special Thanks to: Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin, every one say thanks to her for helping me!!! And doing the last chapter to!!!  
  
Disclaimer-A little while ago a thought of this really clever disclaimer, but I forgot it oh well. Oh and I don't own Witch Hunter Robin  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!! Oh by the way VERY VERY SORRY about the confusion in the last chap. I got it in the e-mail and it had no spacing there. So I'm really sry I didn't fix it, maybe I will later!  
  
Robin awoke to the bright rays of the morning sun. Her eyes fluttered open gently, and she sat up. The soft comforter sliding down from her chin, pooling around her waist. She slid her feet to the side of the bed, and reached down until her feet met the cool surface of the floor. She walked over and faced the mirror, studying her own face in its reflective shield. Something had happened last night, something she could not even begin to comprehend. She had expressed her feelings, and she had been rejected.   
  
"Amon"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I love you" She had felt Amon stiffen, his hands drop from her waist and him pulled back.  
  
"Amon?" questioned robin, looking up with concern. After a few moments of silence Amon spoke up.  
  
"We should get some sleep, good night Robin."   
  
She should have been expecting that. Even by the slight chance that Amon felt the same way about her, he would never let her know. He kept too much inside, and he would never let that out, depending if 'that' even existed. She sighed and made her way to the end of the bed to retrieve her clothes.  
  
Amon walked over to the counter and turned of the beeping coffee machine. Taking a cup out of the cupboard he slowly poured the hot brown liquid into it. He leaned against the counter and stared at the door that led to Robin's room.  
  
He didn't exactly intend for her to hear his silent confession last night. But as he watched her returned to her room, without looking back, he let out a slight breath of disappointment. These feelings were very unfamiliar to him. He didn't want any consequences popping up from his unruly actions. He couldn't tell her now. Not with Zaizen breathing down his neck, and searching for Robin, what good would come of him expressing his feelings to her. Just another burden for her to deal with. 'At least she'd know' thought Amon taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
Before he had time to think about his previous thought Robin's small body made its way into his view.   
  
As she exited her room she noticed Amon leaning against the counter deep in thought. The misty gaze that claimed his features was and irregular one compared to his usual cold mask.   
  
As soon as he saw her, his impenetrable glare was masked over his face once again. He slightly nodded to her as a signaled 'good morning'. She nodded back seeing no use for words when he used none. She slowly poured herself a coffee and stood at the counter beside Amon.  
  
"What are you going to do?"   
  
It was the question that plaguing his mind ever since he had saved her from the docks. Now as if she read his mind she had asked. He wasn't sure of what to do but he wouldn't let Robin worry.  
  
"Go back to work." Her gaze shifted a little in confusion. "Zaizen doesn't know it was me who saved you. I'm going to go back to see if I can find out what he really wants with you." Even though he was not sure of his own words, it seemed it would service Robin's need for information. She nodded her head slightly. Seeing she understood Amon continued. "You'll stay here. I'll come back for you when it's safe for you to return. That may be a wile."   
  
He turned to leave but his sleeve was caught on something. He went to remove whatever it was that was holding him back and noticed Robin's small hand clutching to his jacket.  
  
"Amon," Their gazes met and kept until Robin spoke up once more.  
  
"Be careful." Amon gave a slight nod and proceeded out of the room.   
  
He walked slowly up to the front gate of Raven's flat.  
  
"Hello Mr. Amon" He gave another curt nod before walking past, but was stopped as the guard kept talking. "No Robin today huh? Yeah know I haven't seen her around lately, do you know where she is?" He was amazed, did no one know bout what happened? He had thought the guard would no at least that they had tried hunting Robin. Maybe he could pull off acting innocent, and Zaizen would back off. He knew the other Hunters wouldn't say a thing they wanted Robin back as much as he did. He gave one shake of his head to answer the guards question and started back for the elevator. Though this time he picked up his pace, he had no wish to continue their conversation.  
  
"Now remember everyone this is a normal day, no acting strange, no look at him when he comes in, no talking about it, and no asking questions, especially about Robin. None of this happened yesterday got it?" The hunters nodded their heads and turned away from Karasuma.  
  
Once everyone was seated Sakaki leaned over to Michael.  
  
"Do you think he did it, do you think Amon actually saved Robin?" Michael shrugged ands started typing.  
  
"I don't know guess we'll have to wait and find-"Michael couldn't finish his sentence as the door flew open and Amon walked in. Everyone's head bolted up but quickly shot back down remembering Karasuma's words. He walked in not looking at anything but the wall ahead if him. After a few minuets the room was filled with an uncomfortable sticky silence. As everyone fidgeted, itching to blurt out 100 questions at once, Amon seemed completely unaffected by it. Through out the day, no one really managed to get any work done, everyone had pretty much the same question on their mind. Where was Robin?  
  
"I can't take it anymore." Sad Dojima standing straight up, her hands on the table and her eyes hidden behind her bangs.  
  
"Yurika-"started Karasuma but Dojima stopped her.  
  
"No, come on Miho," Said Dojima looking up "you want to know where Robin is as much as I do. So please Amon tell us where she is huh?" Amon looked up at her with an ice-cold expression plastering his face. He surprised everyone when he actually decided to answer.  
  
"She's safe." It wasn't the answer to her question, but no one cared. Robin was safe and that was all that mattered.  
  
The rest of the day went on in silence, but not the same type of silence that had preceded it. No longer did any one have a frown on there face, instead everyone, except Amon, had a slight smile.  
  
Amon still insistent that there had to be some way for Zaizen to forget about this, and let Robin come back to work headed for his office. He slightly cracked open the door until he noticed Zaizen was talking to someone. Knowing no one had entered the room before him he knew Zaizen was on the phone. Before exiting he managed to catch some of the conversation.  
  
"I see did they see what they looked like?"  
  
....  
  
"Tall and black? Yeah that sounds like Amon."  
  
.....  
  
"Well I'm not sure of that yet."  
  
.....  
  
"I suppose, yes I see. Yes I think you better check his apartment too, just incase she's there. Yes alright goodbye."  
  
At the moment Zaizen clicked his phone shut Amon was already out the door.  
  
A.N. Ok really sry again for the late update and double sry for the short chapter. Don't worry I have the last chapter almost done so as soon as I get like 2 reviews I'll post the LAST CHAPTER!!!!!! Yeah!!!!  
  
Shout outs!!  
  
Angel452-Yo, hey yeah kno that 'Did Robin hear Amon is like the #1 asked question in reviews for chapter 9, it's so weird. Obviously if you read the chapter the answer is 'no' lol. Oh and really sry for not updating I was very busy. Thanx for reading!  
  
Goth Musician-Yeah Amon is a little bad with expressing his feelings Awww it's so cute when guys are shy lol. Amon shy that's something I never thought I'd say. Thanx for reading and sry for the late update   
  
Naomisingerkitty-Hey thanx for reading, sry for the late update, and I give you to thumbs up right back for reviewing your so cool!  
  
The Teen Witch0043-Hey thank you, I and my friend (beautiful Witch Hunter Robin) thank you very much for liking it. You are just so nice, yeah see no one else gave credit to her, you rock!  
  
darth typhoon-Once again one of my fave reviewers comes in with an awesome review! You're so cool! BWHR thanks you a lot for the compliment and ya know grammar and that stuff is hard to get down. But she's a much better writer than me, you should read some of her work it's really good. And sry about the late update and the indenting thing in the last chapter that was my fault I never really went back to fix it sry! But thanx for reviewing. You are the bomb!  
  
Wake-Robin-Hey thanks for reviewing and I'm sry that she didn't hear him you know Amon a 'I'm not good at expressing my feelings' type of guy. But it shall all be expressed soon. Ah ha!  
  
Amon: I have no feeling to express  
  
Robin's Hope: Oh yes you do! And I'm the writer so I'm gonna make you ha ha ha ha!  
  
Amon:Grrr  
  
Kaidence-Ohhh thank you, It's always a pleasure to meet a reader who likes the story lol, and I can s see Amon doing that he's so cute like that!  
  
Yuna of Paradise- Hey no problem, I'm really sry for not updating earlier. And brothers don't you just hate them? And don't worry you're not the only one that steals music he he he he But don't tell anyone! And there's certain things I do with bandwhich that aren't exactly oh let's say umm legal Oh wait what are the police doing here! Ahhh they'll never take me alive!  
  
Lilt- hey umm sry for the confusing part I'll fix that later. Other than that thanks for the review and keep reading!  
  
Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin-Hey so how did you like the last part of the chapter? I kno you had already like read most of it lol but thanks again for the idea!!! And don't worry I'll hurry and finish up the last chapter quickly!  
  
Jc-Hey Thanx for the review and glad you like the story!  
  
THANKS EVERYONE! AND GUESS WHAT NEXT CHAP IS THE LAST CHAP SO BE THERE! 


	11. Midnight Sky’s Turn Scarlet Red

Chapter 11- Midnight Sky's Turn Scarlet Red

A.N. wow it's been a long time hasn't it? Like 4 months, oh well I've seen people who haven't updated in longer. Well Gomen to every one I have been working on other fic but I promised not to upload them till this one finished. High school has been really tuff and well it just plain sucks all together. But hey it's a new year, or what ever. Well my new year's revolution was to get this chapter done…and to dominate the world but I thought I'd get the easier thing done first.

P.S. This chapter will probably be really bad since I haven't written in a while forgive me. Flames will be accepted due to the circumstances.

Dedication-This chapter is dedicated to Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin and Wake-Robin for being there and giving me idea the whole way through. Really hope your not disappointed. Made this extra long just for you!

Amon's car raced along the road, but the people on the side walk just saw and rushing wind and a black bur it was moving so fast. 'I shouldn't have left her there. But what was I supposed to do?' He frowned.

It didn't matter, regretting what he had done wasn't going to get him home any faster. He stepped on the gas. 'I was lucky last time; there might be more people now that they know I'm involved.' He pause 'Maybe' He didn't want to get the others involved but…

"I can't take it anymore." Said Dojima standing straight up, her hands on the table and her eyes hidden behind her bangs.

"Yurika-"started Karasuma but Dojima stopped her.

"No, come on Miho," Said Dojima looking up "you want to know where Robin is as much as I do. So please Amon tell us where she is huh?"

They wanted to help. 'Who am I to get in their way?' He smirked to himself and temporarily slowed down to pull out his cell phone.

"Michael" He said as he heard some one pick up

"Oh Amon it's you, where did you run off to so quickly."

"That doesn't matter, get everyone together quickly…"

Robin sat quietly on the couch sipping her coffee. She had refilled her glass a few times already, tried watching T.V., and taking a shower. Nothing could get her mind off Amon. 'He's fine; Zaizen didn't know it was him, what could happen?' She reassured herself. Intent on turning her mind from such turmoil she converted her thoughts to something else.

'I wonder what will happen, after I go back. I've now been hunted; will I still be able to hunt? Knowing how it feels? And what about the others? What will they think of me?'

This wasn't working her mind just kept skipping from one problem to the next. She needed to get her mind off it all. Amon would come back, it would all be better, and she'd solve the other problems when it came to it. 'He has been gone a while though, I wonder what he's doing.'

Her thoughts were halted abruptly when she heard the apartment door open. 'There he is.' She said letting out a sigh of relief before sitting up to greet him.

Walking over to the door three men in black (obviously from the factory) appeared in the doorway. The bullets came after her quickly, dodging most of them she hastily threw herself behind the kitchen counter. She felt a sharp sting of pain when a bullet that hadn't missed her grazed her left leg.

Scrambling for her glasses, which were tucked safely in her pocket, she turned on her side to see blood flowing from an open wound. Not much but she didn't like it. He glasses now secured in her hand were lifted up from her pocket only to be blown to pieces by a man in black that had come a little closer.

Momentarily stunned from having a bullet come so close to her hand, she allowed herself to panic for just a few seconds. 'My glasses! Amon gave me those glasses!' Her anger taking hold she stood straight up and fired her craft right at the doorway. Hitting one of the men with full force he burst into flames. Screams and shouts could be heard all through out the apartment. The flaming man was led out of the apartment, but then it became all to clear that there was more than just three men. A whole fleet of men crossed over into the apartment, and the more factory workers came in, the more Robin's craft was used. Amon's home was set ablaze as a desperate Robin fought for her life.

Running from one place to another every room was soon engulfed in flame. A helpless Robin lay bleeding on the ground. 'Amon! Where are you?'

Amon arrived to find smoke bursting out the windows of the apartment building. He had called the others to meet him, they would be there soon. He fought against the throngs of people rushing out of each door trying to get inside. His eye's surfed the crowd for Robin.

Perhaps by some slight chance the factory wasn't there yet. Perhaps the fire was caused by some old lady who left her stove on un-monitored. He kept this small charade of hope in his mind until he heard the gunshots. Racing up the stairs he burst onto the fifth floor only to seek safety behind a door, when a storm of bullets came his way.

All he had was an Orbo gun tucked neatly into his pocket. Could he get thru all these people with just that? No there had to be another way. 'The fire exit!'

Jumping into a stranger's apartment after dodging another attack of bullets he rushed over to the open window and climbed out onto the escape ladder. Running as fast as the rickety metal ladder would allow him to; he made his way over to the window. It was locked. No time to worry about the glass, he threw himself into the window shattering it and dumping him into the living room.

He lifted his head to find his apartment in flames. His eyes carefully surveyed every inch of it he could see to find a dirty, ash covered Robin curled up surround by flame. Covering himself with his coat he stumbled through flames hearing a gun go off across the apartment.

'Where are the others?' At that moment something Amon new to be an Orbo gun went off. Looking through the smoke he could barely see the figures of Sakaki and Karasuma fighting off the team of factory workers. Knowing the men in black were handled for the time being made his way over to Robin.

Robin felt a tug on her arm and was ready to fight whoever it was who was standing right above her. She looked up preparing her craft when she met stone cold eyes she was always grateful to see.

"Amon they broke my glasses, and I couldn't see-" Amon put a finger to her mouth and covered her with his jacket. They slowly made their way over to the door were the sounds of gun shots were slowly dissipating. Standing by the window, they could see Karasuma and Sakaki waving and yelling for them to come.

A factory worker they obviously thought as down for the count fired his gun one more time.

It all happened do slowly the bullet heading for Amon, Robin pushing her self in front of him, her scream that seemed to silence even the fire. Robin started to fall, but not to the ground, Amon in shock was just barely able to catch her arm as she fell out the broken window. The metal ladder broke underneath her and she was left daggling from the fifth story window.

"Robin!" Struggling to pull her back up Amon was slowly losing his grip.

"Robin, you have to help me pull you up!" With blood trickling down her back on her legs, she slowly looked up to Amon.

"Amon, I can't it hurts too much." Amon slowly pulled her up an inch. "Amon," she whispered "I did mean what I said before, I do love you." Her eyes filled with tears as she slipped further out of his grip. Amon pulled harder, he wasn't going to let her go. She meant too much to him, he wouldn't lose her.

Grabbing onto her waste, ignoring the small cry of pain it caused her, Amon lifted her even more into the apartment. Flame licking his feet he hauled her through the open window and collapsed onto the floor.

Picking up her now unconscious form up he leapt through the fire, and retreated out of the building fallowed by the others. Once outside Amon took a good clear look around, to make sure he and Robin were safe, and that there were no more factory men. Alarms were going off in the distance and red lights could be seen over the horizon. Sakaki, Karasuma, and a newly arrived Dojima gathered around Amon.

"She needs to get to a hospital" said Karasuma, searching in her pocket for her cell phone.

"I'll take her" stated Amon quickly turning around and walking towards his car.

"We'll go with you" said Dojima trying to stop him before he got too far.

"No, you all go back and tell Michael what happened, I'm sure he wants to know." With that Amon walked away, leaving the three other STN-J hunters to watch him drive away.

At the hospital Amon stood in the waiting room for hours before the entrance door flew open revealing three, still very dirty, co-workers. Before being pumbled with questions about Robin's condition he quickly stood up and spoke.

"Robin's fine, she's been stable for about three hours. The bullet just grazed her side it didn't go in, the doctor says we'll be able to see her soon." Karasuma almost collapsed with relief, and Dojima went through a fit of squealing proceeded by hugging an almost over exasperated Sakaki.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your celebration," said the nurse at the desk "but can you keep it down?" With a nod Amon sat down fallowed by the others.

In about twenty minuets the doctor came out and said Robin was awake and wanting to see them. Everyone, except Amon, went in at once and bombarded Robin with question and concern.

"Are you alright?"

"How's your back?"

"I talked to chief and he said you could come back anytime!"

Robin just smiled warmly and answered all questions calmly. The chatting went on and on until she made a question that made everyone look back.

"Where's Amon?" Amon was caught standing in the doorway absorbing everything they were saying. Quietly walking in Robin stopped smiling and they looked straight at each other for what seemed like an eternity in itself.

"Umm well ok," said Dojima smiling "we'll leave you two alone for a little while, come on you guys." They all walked out of the room except for Sakaki who blurted out a "have fun", receiving a death cold glare from Amon.

"Amon," said Robin casting his gaze back in her direction "are you ok?" He looked at her with such an impenetrable stare that she didn't know weather she had said the wrong thing or the right one.

"I'm fine Robin."

"I can return to work you know, I wonder they'll attack again."

"I doubt it, the factory saw what can happen and they know now that you have the support of the STN-J. Even though Zaizen did this he isn't as stupid as to try it again."

Silence regained control as she looked on into the cold glass eyes she had become so fond of. "You know," Amon said almost cutting the air "you didn't have to … do…what you did." Robin's hand came up and stroked Amon's face gently a few times.

"I know that, but it would have…killed you. Amon I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were…"

"It's over" said Amon his hand now returning the jester, only this time his hand remained rested on her cheek. They leaned closer to each other their breath flowing onto each others lips. The tension in the room was almost suffocating Robin, again a million thoughts were running their claws through her head. All of it broke when she felt a slight pressure on her lips. She opened her eyes to make sure this was real, but quickly shut her eyes again at the first glimpse of ebony hair and cream skin. Bliss washed over her, but it was cut short when a strange noise like laughter met her ears and Amon's lips left hers.

Looking back to see what had caused the distraction a snickering Sakaki was literally being smothered by a mortified Dojima. Karasuma rolled her eyes while standing next to the two bickering immaturities. Amon looked away and just through an arm around her. What other thought didn't affect him that much. He loved Robin and they both knew it. What was so funny about him loving someone, he was a normal person, even thought he might act unnaturally impassive. Until the others realized that he would just have to ignore them. Robin looked back at him smiling, and he smiled back, earning widened eyes and a small jaw drop from Robin.

"Robin there's something I need you to hear," Robin recovered from the slight shock and looked up at him "I love you too." Her eyse almost filled with tears as she rested her head on his shoulder and slipped slowly into sleep.

A.N. Well there it is, yea I kno it dragged on and no I'm not very proud of it, but I had no idea how to end it differently. Hey if any one wants to try an alternate version of the end then go ahead I'll post it up if you want me to. Hey if you want to try your hand at this idea, be my guest but I doubt you want to so…

Any way I just want to thank all the people who stuck with me and all the people who review this chapter (if there are any)

Hey any Sess/Kag fans out there if you like my work I'm starting a new fic soon and I'll probably need support, so stop in and see it eh?

Shout outs!

Young wiccan - Thank you for reviewing my story sry if the ending was a disappointer

Fade-sempai – thanx for reading

jasmine3883 - thank you for the complement, I decided to have Amon come out with his feelings in this chapter. Most people see him as so cold and unloving but I really think he can have like feelings you kno? I mean he did go out with Robin's Roommate ( I can't really remember her name right now) Like Tusuki or something right? Any way hoped you like the ending all thought I doubt you did.

Crazy Female Dragon – lol love the name, sry I had to put spaced it kept coming up on spell check!!! Any way thank you for the review and I hoped you liked the ending.

Cat – wow thanx for the complement, yes it does make sense, I mean like when I'm reading a book I so want to see what happens but it's so good I like cry when it ends. I doubt my writing is as good as anything in books but I can try Any way I hope you liked the ending. Really really hoping you liked the ending, and really hoping your not disappointed, and sry again it took so long

Robin's Spitting Image – wow thank you so much! I really want to be a writer, I kno I'm going to be a artist but writing has always been a passion of mine. I really hope I didn't disappoint you on the ending. I don't know why I'm saying this to everyone but I just really didn't like my own ending it really sucked. I liked the begging much better. Well thanks again for the wonderful review!

jasmine3883 – hey wait didn't you review already? Oh well thanx again!!

Yuna of Paradise – hello yea summer vacation is long over. That's probably why it took so long to write this. It's my first year in high school. I mean I didn't have any troublw with people or anything (once your and outcast for a while you start to get used to it ) but with grades it's just been really stressfull. Sry they didn't get married or anything, wow this chapter was probably a big let down for you, but I just didn't feel they were ready for that. I mean Robin is only 15. But non the less thank you so much for reviewing, without reviewers like you I just would give up. Thank you again for the great review!

KiReI AyUmi - Thank you, hope you weren't disappointed with the ending!

Ange452 – Well Amon didn't get to her before the factory did, but hey he did confess his love. Something I added on the end just for you I hope you weren't disappointed with the ending and sorry about the long wait. Thank you again!

Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin- Thanx again fro all your help. We haven't talked in a while have we. That's probably because my computer went through a long while with a computer virus. Everything was deleted, nothing worked, and all my fanfics disappeared. And right now my AOL isn't even working hope to talk to you soon. And thank you again for all your help. Again sorry for the long wait and I really hoped you liked the ending.

Wake-Robin I have to say thanx to you personally You reviewed I think all my chapters (if not all most) and always kept me going. I really hope you enjoyed the ending and that you'll forgive me for the long wait. Thank you again fro supporting me Your's truelly…..

Robin's Hope


End file.
